Nueva Ciudad,Nuevo Comienzo
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la ciudad y es vecina de Sam. Comienzan a juntarse con ella, pero hay algo extraño con esta chica ¿qué es lo que oculta?
1. Chapter 1

Este fue el segundo fanfic que escribí, lo subía en un foro de Danny Phantom, ahora lo comparto con ustedes, subiré de 2 partes en 2 partes porque están cortitas. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ^^

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**1° parte**_

Era un sábado por la tarde, una chica gótica de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de su casa con unos amigos, un muchacho de su edad de cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules y con un chico moreno que usaba lentes y una boina roja, se encontraban viendo como desempacaba una camión de mudanzas en la casa de a lado.

- ¿Creen que tengan hijos?- Pregunto el chico de los ojos azules.

- No lo se Danny, vi a los que creo son los dueños de la casa pero no vi a nadie con ellos, tal vez no tengan hijos- Le respondió la chica gótica.

- Bueno… y que harán este fin de semana chicos? – Preguntó el de la boina- yo no estaré iré a una convención de tecnología en Wisconsin.

- Yo iré a visitar a mi tía, la de la otra vez que mis padres andaban en crisis recuerdan?

- Si recuerdo… ¿Entonces estaré sola todo el fin de semana?

- Pues creo que sí Sam, no creo que mis padres te dejen venir y no creo que quieras ir a una convención con Tuck.

- Esta bien… ya veré con que entretenerme, bueno chicos se hace tarde debo entrar nos vemos.

En cuanto la chica desapareció tras la puerta, los otros dos chicos se fueron a sus casas…

En la casa a lado de la de Sam se encontraba una chica que a la vista parecía de 15 años, morena, de cabello rizado castaño, con ojos azules, pero era un azul especial, era un azul oscuro como el zafiro, su ropa era estilo gótico pues en parte ella lo era. Estaba observando y acomodando lo que era su nueva habitación, comenzó a acomodar su ropa, sus libros, sus cuadernos… todo.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, dejo salir un suspiro… ella no quería estar en esa habitación, no quería estar en esa ciudad, pero debía estar con sus padres, era una nueva ciudad, su madre siempre le decía "nueva ciudad nuevo comienzo" pero siempre terminaba igual, no era aceptada y siempre debía estar ocultando algo, para ella una nueva ciudad era un nuevo tormento…

Miró el reloj que acaba de colgar en la pared. Las doce de la noche… ya era tarde, debía dormir un poco, se puso su pijama, apagó las luces, se metió a la cama y en unos momentos se durmió….

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**2 ° parte**_

La chica nueva se levantó temprano al oír que su mamá la llamaba desde la planta baja, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó.

- Buenos días cariño, descansaste?

- Hola mamá, ¿como descansar en territorio desconocido? ¿y tu?

- Descansé bien, tu padre te habla, está en el sótano.

La chica bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, estaba muy sucio y había pedazos de metal y máquinas por todos lados, se notaba que estaban construyendo un laboratorio allí abajo.

- Hola papá, porque tan temprano trabajando?

- Hola debo terminar el laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar, te compré una nueva libreta para que dibujes, pero no recuerdo donde la dejé creo que se la di a Clara para que la guardara, se la pides luego, y ¿porque no sales un rato a pasear mi niña? tal vez encuentres un viejo amigo…

- Gracias por la libreta le diré a Clara y no creo encontrar a nadie solo tenía 2 años cuando vivíamos aquí papá, bueno debo "arreglarme"

La chica ojos de zafiro, tomó una ducha, se puso su playera de color morado con negro, su pantalón negro con muchas bolsas, sus botas que parecían tenis y como siempre su collar del que colgaba un extraño reloj de arena en el que jamás terminaba de caer la arena.

- Hola hermana de otros padres jeje una nueva ciudad me muero por ir de compras, vienes?

- Hola Clara, no, no quiero gracias, sabes que no me gusta ir a comprar ropa y cosméticos…

- Esta bien…

La chica salió de su casa pues si se quedaba adentro tendía que ayudar con cosas que odiaba, así que se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a dibujar en su nueva libreta. Al terminar un dragón y darle los últimos detalles vio en la casa de a lado a una chica sentada leyendo un libro, estaba muy aburrida así que mejor hacer que no le hablara de una vez a esperar más…

- Hola

- Hola

Se asomó al libro de la chica para ver que leía.

- Poesía gótica? te gusta?

- Si y a ti?

- También, que bien, me llamo Saphira Kailen Force Teshbock pero dime Saphire o como quieras

- Me llamo Sam Manson, tengo 15 años y tu?

- Tengo 14

- Pareces de 15

- Lo se. Y aquí donde hay buena comida para comer?

- Si a buena comida te refieres a comida chatarra, está la Hamburguesa Apestosa, quieres ir?

- Claro, sabes donde esta Casper High?

- Si voy en esa escuela, por?

- A esa escuela es a la que voy a entrar y no tengo idea de donde está.

- Te mostraré donde está si quieres.

- Gracias

Tal vez haya sido el gusto por lo gótico de las dos lo que las hizo amigas, pero tal vez fue un empujón del destino para que Saphira se encaminara hacia el camino que la llevaría a su destino…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**3° parte**_

Llegaron a La Hamburguesa Apestosa hablando sobre cosas góticas, una vez allí las 2 pidieron ensaladas y se sentaron en una mesa vacía, estaban platicando cuando una chica "popular" se acerco…

- Entonces porque te mudaste?

- Es que mis papás por su trabajo viajan mucho porque les piden cosas por todo el mundo entonces….

- Mira Estrella ya viste quien está aquí?

- Si un horrible murciélago jeje

- Donde están tus amiguitos raros? y que es esto? una chica nueva!, mira cariño – dijo dirigiéndose a saphire- eres nueva cometes errores, si sabes lo que te conviene sería mejor que no te juntaras con ella…

- Gracias pero acabo de darme cuenta con quien me conviene juntarme y con quien no y no creo que deba juntarme con alguien como… tú, gracias por el consejo "cariño"…

- Ah! como te atreves a hablarme así, ya verás chiquilla como te va a ir en la escuela….Vámonos Estrella

- Vamos Paulina…

- Veo el tipo de escoria superficial que veré en la escuela...

- Sí, Paulina se creo el centro del universo y para la mayoría de los chicos lo es.

- Au!- una lata de refresco golpeó a Saphire en la cabeza y vio a Paulina riéndose.

- Paulina…

- Ya verá- susurro para ella misma, cerró los ojos e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Estas bien?

- Sip

En la salida de la Hamburguesa Apestosa se oyó a Paulina gritar y cuando volteó Sam a ver que pasaba vio que Paulina brincaba como si se quemara los pies y vio que eso era por que se quemaron sus zapatos y vio una especie de pequeño resplandor debajo de ella que desapareció al instante.

- Orale y el suelo hace eso todo el tiempo? extraño pero genial tal vez sea el karma jeje bueno Sam mucho gusto, debo irme a mi casa o mi mamá se enojará, nos vemos.- se levantó de su lugar, se despidió y se fue dejando a Sam pensando en lo que había visto…

En la noche Sam les contó a Danny y Tocker sobre la nueva chica por el chat.

- Ven, si tenían hijos jeje solo una pero acerté.

- Tu solo preguntaste Danny no afirmaste.

- Mañana la acompañaré a la escuela ahí se las presentaré, bueno debo irme y fingir estar dormida, mi madre quiere pintarme las uñas con flores…nos vemos chicos.

Mientras en la casa de a lado…

- Que bien hija que hiciste amigos no que no ibas a hacer.

- Si… como sea… papá como vas con el sótano?

- Quieres bajar a ver? pero antes háblale a Clara y dile que vamos a hablar con ella sobre algo por favor.

- Ok, luego le digo, quiero ver el sótano y tal vez ayudarte.- bajó las escaleras y al entrar en él, vio la gran especie de puerta, con las luces que indicaban su estado y todo…- Ya sirve?

- No cariño, hoy solo lo montamos, mañana lo terminaremos, ahora ve a dormir mañana vas a la escuela…

- Está bien… me avisan cuando esté? gracias, descansen

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**4° parte**_

Un despertador sonaba en una mesa de noche con la intención de despertar a una chica con ojos como zafiro.

Saphire se levantó, y se puso la ropa que le dejó su mamá para que usara: una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes y unos pasadores para el cabello, tardó más en ponérselos que en decidir que jamás se los volvería a poner, asi que se puso su playera de manga larga negra con morado, su pantalón, su cinturón con cadenas y se alborotó el cabello, sí así se parecía más a ella misma, miró su reloj de arena, ese día la arena estaba extrañamente agitada.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su mamá sirviendo el desayuno, a su papá leyendo el periódico y a Clara lavando algunos trastes.

- Saph vas a desayunar?

- Comeré algo en la escuela gracias, bueno me voy, quiero conocer el campo enemigo, nos vemos…

Encontró a Sam bajando las escaleras de su casa.

- Hola Sam

- Hola, vamos debo huir mi mamá quiere llevarme a la escuela.

Así pues fueron caminando a la escuela, Sam vio a lo lejos a Danny y Tuck pero cuando les iba a hablar para presentar a Saphire a pareció el Profesor Lancer saliendo de la dirección…

- Hola Señorita Manson y usted debe ser la Señorita Force no?- dijo al ver a Saphire.

- Si yo soy.

- Bien soy el Profesor Lancer, venga conmigo debo presentarla ante el grupo…

- Gracias pero no es necesario…

- Lo es, venga por favor señorita Force y señorita Manson vaya al salón.

- (Suspiro) ya que… voy con usted señor…

En el salón…

- Jóvenes… espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna a la clase, ella nos dirá algunas cosas sobre sí misma, señorita puede pasar.

Saphire entró al salón le odiaba estar frente al salón a menos que se tratara de una exposición.

- Bien… que quiere que le diga?

- Su nombre, edad, y porque se mudo aquí.

- Ok… me llamo Saphira Force, tengo 14 años y me mude aquí por culpa de mis padres…

- Si no tengo mal mi lista me parece que ese no es su nombre completo no los diría por favor?

- Ya que… Saphira Kailen Force Teshbock…

- Bien señorita Force siéntese junto a Manson…

La clase se trató sobre una aburrida ley de la física, Saphire se la pasó dibujando y respondiendo algunas de las preguntas que algunos compañeros le hacían, pero se aburría, al fin terminó la clase y era hora del almuerzo así que se levantó tomó su mochila y fue con Sam, ella la presento a Danny y Tuck.

- Danny, Tuck ella es Saphire, Saphire ellos son Tuck y Danny.

- Mucho gusto tienes novio?- fue Tuck no se nota? XD

- Tucker! mucho gusto Saphira.

- El gusto es mío… no tengo novio y por favor no me digan Saphira ese es mi nombre original pero siempre me han dicho Saphire o Saph como quieran.

- Esta bien, nos acompañas en el almuerzo?

- Claro…

Así se conocieron, siguieron hablando y conociéndose, solo que como era de esperarse aún no le tenían la confianza suficiente para decirle el secreto de Danny, sin embargo como iban pasando los días a Saphire se le hacía raro que él despareciera cada vez que había un fantasma…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**5° parte**_

- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí!

- Danny, el termo…

- Gracias Sam!

- Oye Sam no sabes donde está Saphire?

- Tuck si no te das cuenta Danny está peleando…

- Es Dessire no hay problema

- Bueno… Saphira dijo que tenía que ayudar a sus papás con algo…

- Ah!

- Danny!

Dessiré lanzó un rayo que alcanzó a Danny, salió disparado, se golpeó contra un árbol y quedó tumbado en el suelo, Sam y Tuck corrieron hacia él, quien se sentó en el pasto sobándose la cabeza.

- Danny estas bien?

- Si pero creo que me torcí mi tobillo.

De pronto se oyó una tercera voz y no era ni al de Tuck ni la de Dessiré.

- Que frágil es el defensor de Amity Park no? jaja

- Que?

Voltearon los 3, bueno 4 contando a Dessire, hacia donde se oía esa voz y vieron a una chica que por extraño que se viera se encontraba volando frente a ellos, su cabello era de un azul como zafiro pero con diferentes tonos mezclados entre ellos el verde y parecía estar en movimiento, era rizado y suelto, sus ojos eran como azul muy oscuro combinado con café, el color de sus ojos estaba perfectamente difuminado así que a simple vista no se identificaba el azul y vestía una playera negra con mangas grises, pantalón negro, cinturón de muchas bolsas con distintas cosas para cazar fantasmas y botas las cuales eran las que hacían que volara.

-Necesitas ayuda chico fantasma?

- Quien eres?

- Importa? me llamo Animai Kailen y tu Danny Phantom cierto?

- Si, no necesito ayuda gracias.

- La necesitas te torciste además estoy aburrida y Dessire es una vieja amiga cierto Dessiré?

- Tu? La última vez que te vi estabas en Francia y Ahora estas aquí?

- Oui, vamos Dessire apoco no me extrañaste?- entonces comenzó a lanzar rayos de ectoplasma hacia ella.- Yo si extrañe a mis amigos los fantasmas jeje no hay mejor ejercicio que cazar fantasmas no?

Danny, Sam y Tuck solo la veían pelear. Aunque Kailen solo peleaba por diversión porque no era necesario pelear con Dessire.

- Demasiado ejercicio por hoy, Dessire tengo un deseo me lo cumples?.

- No quiero pero tengo que…

- Deseo que vayas a la zona fantasma y no regreses hasta dentro de… que será bueno… 2 meses.

- No… no debo… ah… tus deseos son ordenes para mi…- y desapareció.

- Bien amigo, déjame ver tu tobillo.- dijo viendo a Danny a los ojos y tocó su tobillo.- Eres frágil de una caída te torciste un tobillo y de la cual no hay ni como pudo haber pasado, solo ponte hielo y sanará. Y ustedes me parecen conocidos, ayudan a este chico con los fantasmas?

- Ajá.

- Bien llevenlo a su casa y pónganle hielo en ese tobillo… dejen de verme así… soy mitad fantasma y que? él también lo es, además apuesto a que yo llevo más tiempo siéndolo que él, bien Phantom nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos chicos.- y se fue volando.

- Qué fue todo eso?

- No tengo idea…

- Otra chica fantasma? es linda…

- Bueno no tendré que preocuparme tanto de los fantasmas creo…

- Pero no sabemos de donde vino…

Se fueron a sus casas, esa fue la primera vez que vieron a Kailen, los dejó impresionados era extraño, creían que solo eran Vlad, Daniela y Danny los únicos con poderes fantasma pero vieron que no y los dejó más intrigados el hecho de que ella les dijo que llevaba más tiempo como chica fantasma que él.

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**6° parte**_

- Hola chicos que tal su tarde?

- Eh…Extraña…

- Tuck ¬¬, estuvo normal nada fuera de lo común cierto Danny?

- Cierto, lo usual y tu Saph?

- Emm… bien solo me quedé en mi casa a ayudar a mi mamá con las últimas cajas, Danny estas bien? veo que caminas algo mal.

- No, estoy bien jeje me torcí un tobillo en el camino…

- Que frágil eres eh! jaja

- 0.o

Fue un día aburrido, lo mismo de siempre en la escuela excepto que a Saphire se le ocurrió una broma en clase de Química y en vez de hacer el experimento que les dejaron, hizo un compuesto que ponía la piel verde y daba comezón y lo echó en el polvo de nariz de Paulina entonces paulina estuvo paseando con nariz verde.

- Ayer vi en las noticias al chico fantasma, creí que trabajaba solo…

- Emm… se supone que sí pero esa chica apareció ayer.

- Nada más la vi de reojo en la tele, me gusta su cabello.

- Ese collar…- Dijo Sam al ver el reloj de arena de Saphire- me parece conocido…

- Me lo dio un amigo al cual voy a ver pronto y lo traigo siempre, bueno chicos no debo tardar en llegar a mi casa me voy, adiós.

En el camino a su casa Saphire estaba pensando en Danny bueno en los 2 Dannys en Fenton y Phantom, sabía que Danny, Sam y Tuck le escondían algo y al pensar en ellos se dio cuenta del parecido del nombre…

- Que tonta! Como no me di cuenta? Los 2 Dannys son el mismo! Tarada!- Y corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a su casa, y botó su mochila a un lado y subió corriendo a su cuarto, comenzó a comparar unas fotos que sacó de los dannys y vio el parecido- Rayos! mismos lindos ojos y genial cabello despeinado… Vamos Saphire que dices? tu nunca dices lindo pero lo son Rayos…

- Saphi! Te hablan mamá y papá, están en el sótano!

- Voy! – bajo las escaleras corriendo y al entrar al sótano vio a su mamá limpiándose las manos con un trapo y a su papá viendo unas notas- Mande? Ya esta?

- Si hija ya está listo quieres estrenarlo?

- Claro! me muero de ganas de estrenarlo- estaba observando cada detalle de la máquina, en ese momento varias cosas pasaban por su mente…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**7° parte**_

- Bien hija te dejamos… Pam vamos a tomar un café si? yo invito.

- Claro amor, Saphire no estés mucho tiempo fuera si?

- Aja, Clara me avisará si me tardo, bueno bye.

En cuanto sus padres salieron oprimió un botón de la máquina y de la nada se abrió una especie de portal, la chica sentía que su corazón latía rápido por la emoción, en cuanto estuvo lista cruzó el portal y se encontró en aquel extraño mundo llamado Zona Fantasma. Entonces con una sonrisa en su boca, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba Saphire sino una chica con cabello azul, ojos cafés y un traje negro y gris. Voló varios metros y llegó a un castillo, atravesó las paredes hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había donde ver distintos lugares del tiempo era un lugar extraño pero ella adoraba estar ahí, vio a su alrededor entonces lo vio, a su mejor amigo, un fantasma con muchos relojes y que era el fantasma del tiempo.

- Reloj!

- Kailen!

- Como estas?- dirigiéndose hacia el y dándole un golpe de juego.

- Bien niña y tu?

- Bien, mis padres pusieron pronto el portal y pues aquí estoy.

- Ya vi niña, te diviertes cierto? ya vi que te encontraste a Dessire.

- Oye! no me espíes! jeje

- Es necesario debo asegurarme de que estés bien…

- Se cuidarme sola no necesito guardaespaldas, bien amigo supongo ya conoces a Phantom tipos como el son el tipo de gente con la que te diviertes, quiero la verdad.

- Si lo conozco y sí tus pensamientos son ciertos tu amigo humano es el fantasma…

- Pero porque no me lo dijo…

- Tal vez no tiene aun la confianza suficiente, yo creo te aceptarían…Mira Skulker está en el parque, no quieres ir Saph?

- Claro… nos vemos Reloj- Voló de regreso a su casa y al parque…

- Pienso que te estas encariñando con la niña.- dijo un observador que apareció

- No digas eso, la niña es mi responsabilidad, mi trabajo, no debes encariñarte con el trabajo…

- Decirlo es una cosa pero recuerda ella tiene su destino escrito y no debe cambiar

En el parque…

- Oye Phantom! Te ayudo?

- No… Yo puedo… solo… Ah!

- Se nota ¬¬ Skulker! me extrañaste?

- Kailen… cuanto sin verte ya hasta te había cambiado por este chico…

- Ese chico no vale lo mismo que yo jaja muy bien di Adiós.

- Oye Animai o como te llames yo puedo solo.

- Danny puedo ayudarte y quieras o no, yo haré lo que he hecho mi vida entera… cazar fantasmas y a propósito se quien eres…

- Que?- Lanza un rayo a Skulker- A que te refieres?

- Espera un segundo quiero charlar bien pero primero debo golpear a Skulker un poco, vale? déjamelo.

- Pero…

En eso Kailen lanzó un aullido fantasma quitándole la armadura a Skulker y luego lo guardo en una especie de espera que se comprimió al tamaño de una canica.

- Mira Danny se que eres Fenton y no digas que no.

- jeje (risa nerviosa) no lo soy, soy Phantom.

- A mi nadie me miente ¬¬

- No miento.

- Ya veremos…- Entonces un doble de ella golpeo a Danny en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara y volviera a ser humano. – Lo sabía! Lo siento Dan pero nadie me miente…- lo llevó a su casa, entró por la ventana pues sería raro que la vieran los padres de Danny con él en brazos, lo dejó en su cama y fue a la ventana para irse.- Tal vez debería dejarle una nota… no, no es buena idea… es lindo ahora que lo veo… basta saphire tu no eres así tu no te enamoras que tonterías piensas, eres cazafantasmas, eres una chica fantasma…-y salió volando a su casa, enojada con ella misma, pues pensaba que solo era capricho de su mente el ver lindo a Danny…. pero al menos ya sabía la verdad.

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**8° parte**_

Se levantó temprano, pensando… su despertador aún no sonaba, la casa estaba silenciosa, se vistió, bajo a la cocina y desayunó algo, el cielo aún estaba oscuro pero ella estaba pensando y decidió a darse una vuelta en la zona fantasma, no había nada interesante así que volvió y decidió ir al parque antes de ir a la escuela, todo estaba vacío, estaba pensando como hacer que Saphire también supiera quien era Danny y no se quedara solo en Kailen, era algo complicado pero algo se le ocurriría…

- Hola Saphire!

- Eh? Ah! Hola Danny…

- Estas bien?

- Si porque?

- Te veo muy pensativa.

- Sí solo estoy algo pensativa…

- Ok… hola Tuck! Hola Sam!

El día estuvo aburrido nadie hacía nada interesante, hubo una especie de guerra de comida, pero al menos Saph no participó, entonces oyó gente gritando en un salón de la escuela y como era de esperarse Danny salió corriendo, entonces se le ocurrió a Saphire, sacó su celular, preparó la cámara de video, corrió hasta llegar donde Danny se estaba transformando y lo grabó, ahí estaba su excusa para hacerlo confesar.

- Bien… quieren ir a la Hamburguesa Apestosa?

- Claro.

- Sí, ya quiero carne.

- Esta bien…

En la Hamburguesa Apestosa…

- Creí eras vegetariana.

- Lo intento pero lamento decirte Sam que adoro la carne pero intento comer menos.

- Genial! otra amante de la carne.

- Bien… quiero hablarles de algo chicos pero aquí no es buen lugar, quieren ir a mi casa?

- A tu casa? esta bien

- De que cosa?

En la casa de Saphire…

- Emm… vamos a mi cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras.

- Lindo cuarto estilo gótico.

- Te gusta la NASA?

- Sip

- Genial computadora!

- Bien, les debo decir algo y quiero que contesten con la verdad, no podrán mentirme pues yo se cuando alguien miente.

- Saphire suenas rara de que se trata?

- Danny se quien eres y se que ustedes saben quien es.

- A que te refieres?- dijo Danny algo nervioso.

- Si- dijeron Sam y Tuck- a que?

- Se que eres el chico fantasma.

- Que?- dijeron todos.

- No Saph, yo no soy el chico fantasma, no como crees…

- Les dije que no mintieran- entonces sacó su celular y les mostró el video.- Prometo no decir nada.

- Emm… yo… Sam ayúdame…

- Pues… no veo como Danny

-Tuck?

- No se amigo.

- Esta bien sí me descubriste como le hiciste?

- Investigué a la chica fantasma y para eso la seguí y los vi ayer, cazar fantasmas es divertido una vez me invitaron los hombres de blanco…

- Los Hombres de blanco? son enemigos de Danny.

- Que investigaste?

- Sí los Hombres de blanco Sam, trabajan donde mis papás, e investigué que es conocida en varios países como la fantasma nómada porque a aparecido por todo el mundo, su historia es genial…

Así siguieron hablando por buen tiempo, ya no había secretos entre ellos o al menos eso creían los 3 chicos (Danny, Sam y Tucker), Saphire ahora estaba tranquila ahora pensaba una forma de decirles quien era, a parte estaba muy feliz porque pensó que ella era la única persona así pero ya no estaba sola…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**9° parte**_

Pasaron varios días, Kailen se seguía apareciendo y se iba llevando cada vez mejor con Phantom, Saphire se iba llevando mejor con sus amigos e incrementaba sus ideas para molestar a Dash y a Paulina, todo mejoraba pero seguían sin saber la identidad de Kailen…

- Quien será esa chica Danny?

- No lo se Tuck, quisiera saber…

- Debes admitir que es linda.

- Si tiene bonitos ojos y genial cabello… que cosas digo…

- A Danny le gusta un fantasma a Danny le gusta un fantasma (cantando) jeje

- Tuck!... mira ahí vienen las chicas.

- Por que esa cara Saphire?

- Estoy castigada, me descubrieron lo de la bomba fétida en el casillero de Estrella…

- Ahora te llevas mal con Estrella?

- Si, simplemente me vengué de algo que me hizo ayer, jaja. Bueno valió la pena, 3 días de castigo no es nada será como si no estuviera ahí…

- (Sentido fantasma) Fantasma pero donde…

- Por allá en el recodo…

- 0.o- los 3.

- Emm… jeje… yo digo se siente una corriente de frío por allá… jeje (risa nerviosa)

Salieron corriendo y encontraron a Vlad robando una cosa extraña de un laboratorio médico de por allí.

- Vlad! que haces aquí?

- Ah Hola Daniel… recupero algo que una vez doné.

- Lo donaste ahora es robar.

- Hola Phantom llegué quien es ese?

- Se llama Vlad Plasmius.

- Quien es ella Daniel? que curioso otra chica fantasma creí que solo éramos 3 aunque Daniela no cuenta…

- 3? Mmm… como sea, lo pateamos Danny?

- Espera Animai.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a atacar a Vlad, fue una entretenida pelea, la chica no se dejaba golpear y estaba ganando…

- Niña no te llama la atención unirte a mi?

- No gracias no te conozco… (Rayo)

- Ah! veo eres una chica fantasma muy fuerte casi como yo pero acabo de encontrar un punto débil tuyo niña…

- Que? a que te refieres?

- Eres una gran fantasma pero te falta algo: no puedes volar.- se triplicó y sujeto a Kailen quien no se esforzaba mucho ya que estaba sorprendida, otro doble le quito sus botas que la ayudaban a volar y el otro la agarró, la aventó lejos y al unirse de nuevo le lanzó un rayo ectoplásmico.

- Daniel te dejo, ve por tu amiga o se romperá los huesos jajaja (risa malvada)- y desapareció.

- Ella no es mi amiga…pero no puedo dejar que se estrellé- y voló hacia la chica que iba cayendo inconsciente pero no llegó a tiempo pues la chica cayó sobre el techo de un departamento.

- Danny! que paso?... Oh…

- Vaya…

- No lo puedo creer…

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**10° parte**_

El chico fantasma cargó a la chica que estaba inconsciente sobre aquel departamento.

- No lo puedo creer, porque no nos lo habrá dicho?

- Nosotros no le dijimos lo tuyo, debemos llevarla a su casa…

- Tienen razón, no estamos lejos la llevaremos cargando no volando si?

- Estoy de acuerdo pero que dirán sus padres?

- No tengo idea. Vamos…

Danny llevaba a Saphire recargada sobre un hombro y Tuck sobre el otro, Sam solo iba caminando con ellos. Al llegar a su casa tocaron la puerta y la hermana de Saphire abrió la puerta.

- Hola Chicos! oh… esperen… Pame!- y desapareció tras la puerta.

- Esto está raro, entremos no? no podemos cargarla para siempre.

- Esta bien- Sam empujó la puerta y recostaron a Saphire en un sillón.

- Hola niños… Saphire… pueden ayudarme a subirla a su cuarto Tuck y Danny? y Sam sobre el refrigerador encontraras un botiquín podrías traérmelo?

- Sí

Cargaron a la chica y la llevaron a su cuarto, una vez allí los chicos solo se sentaron en el suelo viendo como la mamá curaba a su hija…

- Saphire no les había dicho nada verdad?

- Eh? No…

- Mi hija a tenido una vida dura desde pequeña ha tenido varios obstáculos que atravesar, creí que les diría en cuanto descubrió quien eres Danny…

- Que?- Dijeron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, yo se quien eres, tranquilo no les diré nada a tus padres, que les parece si los llevo a su casa? ya mañana podrán venir a ver a Saphira ok?

- Esta bien señora, gracias.

- Mañana aclarará sus dudas niños… nos vemos.

- Adiós – y se fueron sus casas.

En la zona fantasma…

- Reloj, la joven ya superó una etapa, debes empezar a moldearla, su destino se acerca cada vez más, no puedes protegerla…- dijo uno de los observadores.

- Esa niña tiene un gran destino, todo lo sabrá a su tiempo…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nueva Ciudad, Nuevo comienzo.**_

_**11° parte**_

A la mañana siguiente una chica de cabello rizado y ojos zafiro se despertó con el primer rayo de sol.

- Qué rayos? Clara?- dijo esta chica palpando a su hermana

- Eh? Ah! Saphira Hola…- contesto adormilada- ya te sientes bien? mamá me dijo que te vigilara esta noche para ver si te ponías mal…

- Que rayos pasó? me duele la cabeza… - Se sentó y se sobó la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que pasó- Recuerdo un fantasma de cabello negro parado… y algo sobre volar… y una caída, creo que me quitó mis zapatos… ay! mi cabeza …

- Obvio te iba a doler, Danny dice que caíste de una altura muy alta, dijo que…

- Un momento? Danny? Que…

Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando su mamá entro en su cuarto, con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de agua, una aspirina y pan con mantequilla.

- Hola cielo, oí que habías despertado, debes sentirte horrible, hace mucho que no caías así, como estás?

-Me duele la cabeza y al parecer tengo raspones en la espalda y creo que tendré moretones, pero como es eso de que Danny les dijo?

- Verás nosotras estábamos ordenando la cocina cuando entraron los chicos cargándote y nos contaron todo.

- Todo?

- Sí y ya saben quien eres.

-Que? No! no debían enterarse…

- Hija descansa un poco si? tus nuevos tenis están en tu closet, descansa y toma la aspirina, acompáñame Clara.

Salieron y Saphire se quedó sola pensando, era extraño estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, la cabeza le dolía horrible como si fuera a estallar y muchas preguntas y cosas rondaban por su mente, algunas no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido pero eso sucede cuando te golpeas la cabeza muy fuerte.

Entre tanto pensamiento y el dolor de los golpes, se recostó y se durmió, despertó ya avanzado el día, ya eran como las 3 de la tarde, tenía hambre, tomó el control de la tele y la prendió, entonces su mamá entró a su cuarto y le dejó algo de comer.

Una hora más tarde llegaron Sam, Danny y Tuck. A Saphire le dio algo de pena porque estaba en pijama pero después le dio igual.

-Hola Saph como estas?

- Bien gracias - dijo bajando la mirada no sabría que pasaría.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero después comenzaron a hablar de la escuela, hasta que Danny de pronto no pudo más…

- Porque no nos dijiste?- Estalló Danny y los otros se sobresaltaron.

- Dan, yo…

- Supiste lo mío te lo confiamos y tu no confiaste en mí!

- Emm… Danny no nos lo dijo a todos- Especificó Tuck pues Danny solo habló de él pero pareció que ni caso le hizo.

- Danny yo…

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho! que esperabas que te dijera que eres un fenómeno cuando yo soy igual? Porqué no me dijiste?

- Daniel! silencio! quieres que te explique? entonces cállate!- Dio un suspiro, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y continuó- A ver… por donde empiezo?

- Qué tal con porque no nos dijiste?

- Danny déjala hablar- dijo Sam.

- Ok…no les dije porque… cuando… no lo sé… una vida completa así y tenía miedo de lo que pasara creo… cuando le he dicho a alguien siempre termina en desastre… no se…perdón…

- Esta bien, prometemos no decir nada Saph- Dijo Tuck.

- Ok gracias… bien ahora que lo saben quieren preguntar algo? – dijo con más confianza, se sentía bien hacía mucho que no le contaba a alguien.

- Como obtuviste tus poderes fantasma? Danny los obtuvo en un accidente en su portal…

- Está bien les contaré…

Yo tenía como 6 años, algo así, iba a cumplir a penas 7, y un día acompañé a mis papás al trabajo porque nadie me podía cuidar, estaba aburrida, y salí a pasear sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, me perdí y entonces encontré un área restringida, no entendí la palabra restringida (oigan tenía 6 años) así que entré, había cosas de lo más geniales, había cosas para capturar fantasmas, había incluso un portal fantasma, el primer portal fantasma en el mundo, lo hicieron mis papás. Bueno estaba viendo todo cuando una voz me llamó, me dijo:" me llamo el acechador y tu?"- los 3 amigos se sorprendieron al saber que ella ya lo conocía- tenía 6 años así que tenía curiosidad y caminé hacia donde oí la voz y encontré a un pequeño fantasmita, me hizo la plática y me cayó bien, entonces no pensé que fuera una trampa…de pronto me dijo que lo liberara, me dijo que lo tenían contra su voluntad que él no había echo nada malo y por la estupidez de la edad le creí y lo liberé, voló hacia su traje y se poseyó de él, dijo "tomaré venganza contra los humanos serán mis nuevas presas", me miró y yo comenzaba a correr pero me tomó por la cintura y me llevó, abrió el portal, yo estaba gritando y llorando y mis papás entraron porque me oyeron gritar entonces nos vieron, estaba aterrada y Skullker me llevó a una isla de la zona fantasma, entonces mis padres entraron en una especie de submarino realmente obsoleto pero en esos tiempos era lo que había así que comenzaron a disparar contra Skullker, luego no se que pasó con exactitud pero recuerdo que estaba en una especie de…emm… como una caja entre mis papás y ese fantasma, luego algo paso no se que fue, mis papás tampoco los saben pero haz de cuenta que uno de los rayos me dio y como si fuera una lupa se reflejó contra Skullker y como que se refractó y me dio… no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, solo recuerdo que Reloj…- Había cometido un error aquello no debía mencionarlo esperaba que sus amigos no se hubieran dado cuenta pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

- Reloj? lo conoces? – Preguntó Danny- Que tiene que ver él?

- Reloj? me refería a que recuerdo que lo primero que vi al despertar fue un reloj porque me había desmayado, a eso me refería, en serio…- Danny no parecía muy convencido pero continuó.- Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto y por el reloj me di cuenta que ya había pasado un día entero, mis papás y clara dicen que me la pase toda la noche haciéndome invisible y visible una y otra vez, y pues así es como paso, es confuso pero así fue, yo sigo sin comprenderlo…

- Y no puedes volar? en serio? – Preguntó Tuck

- No, no puedo, pero te aseguro que en todo lo demás soy muy buena, mejor que Danny jaja

- No lo eres, yo soy realmente bueno.

- Danny creo que sí es algo mejor que tú, recuerda que ella es Animai Kailen – Dijo Sam, que parecía con poco entusiasmo.

Saphire se sentía muy bien, estaba feliz ahora ya no había secretos, no sabía como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, ahora tenía más libertad, había encontrado a alguien como ella, se sentía segura, ahora si sabía lo que significaba lo su mamá le decía cada vez que se mudaban: "Nueva ciudad, nuevo comienzo".

Mientras en la zona fantasma…

- Los saben sus amigos, cada vez se acerca más el momento, debes comenzar a actuar

- No me digan como debo hacer mi trabajo, ustedes son solo los observadores así que solo observen, yo soy el fantasma del tiempo tengo todo el tiempo que quiera.

FIN


End file.
